¡Mío!
by C.paz
Summary: Se resistió por años al grito de su cuerpo y alma cuando lo vio por primera vez... Simplemente ya no pudo más.


Cuando lo vio entrar con su caminar despistado y despreocupado, algo en su interior se movió y algo aún más profundo gritó "¡Mío!", pero recordó todas esas reglas que tuvo que memorizar y decidió dejarlo pasar.

Al correr de los días ése grito de su mente se convirtió en un grito desesperado de su cuerpo, ya no era solo atracción, ahora lo calentaba y mientras lo iba conociendo le iba gustando todo de él, la forma en que hablaba y hablaba sin parar, cómo se relajaba e iba a otro mundo al momento de abrir un libro o cómo su ágil mente podía resolver hasta el más complicado enigma. Le gustaba, claro que le gustaba ¿A quién podría no gustarle? Y ese era un pequeño problema, porque sabía que en quien se fijase sería correspondido aunque él no lo supiese. Gracias a quien sea el que está allá arriba ella ya lo había hecho pasar a la zona de amistad y él quedó en el corazón roto.

Siempre supo que estaban destinados a estar juntos, y él esperaría por el momento perfecto para demostrárselo y se convirtió en su amigo, seguro de que así lograría llegar a su frágil corazón. Estuvo con él cuando presentó a su madre y se avergonzó por su estado, y le enseñó que no, que ella lo convirtió en la maravillosa persona que era; estuvo con él cuando se fue Elle; cuando llegó Emily y cuando se fue Gideon; siempre quiso ser su pilar y lo fue; quiso ser su amigo y fue el mejor cómplice que pudo.

Según él su relación era casi perfecta, solo faltaba oficializar, pues los besos solo serían valor agregado, un maravilloso valor agregado. Y lo hizo, arriesgó el todo por el todo. Sabía que tenía un 90% de probabilidades de perderlo todo, un 8% de conservarlo como amigo y solo un 2% de oportunidad de triunfo, pero igualmente lo intentó. Se tiró de cabeza y a ojos cerrados a una piscina que quizá estuviese vacía.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, quiero que me escuches atentamente sin interrumpir ¿Ok?

-Pero…

-Es importante.

-Está bien, habla.

-Reid… Spencer, yo te quiero, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, el mejor que puede existir y que podría tener. Eres mucho más de lo que merezco. Pero ese es mi problema, no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo…

-Morgan…

-No. No me interrumpas. No quiero seguir siendo tu amigo porque yo quiero… Necesito ser más que eso. Ya no me basta. Te quiero, en serio que te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero necesito saber qué es lo que tu piensas.

-Yo… Tu también eres mi mejor amigo…

-¿Sólo eso? Ok, está bien… Haremos como si esta conversación no hubiese existido y seguiremos siendo amigos.

-¡No! Espera. No puedes decirme todas esas cosas y luego esperar que lo olvide, primero porque tengo memoria eidética, segundo porque es algo importante, tercero porque tu sí me importas, pero… Yo no…

-Spencer, déjalo, está bien. Entiendo que solo seremos amigos, no te pienso obligar ni nada ¿Ok?

-Lo sé, te conozco, idiota. Solo que no es eso, es que ¿Estás seguro? Tu puedes encontrarte a cualquiera mejor que yo y… No quiero que si te digo que sí después te des cuenta que no y que todo se vaya a la mierda y que no volvamos a ser amigos, además que trabajamos juntos y todo se puede complicar, aunque también es cierto que para mí las cosas no serían tan distintas, ya que mi vida social es casi un 70% en el trabajo, y del 30% restante un 80% la paso contigo y el resto con mi madre, pero igualmente no quiero perderte como amigo si las cosas no resultan o…

-Spencer, cállate un momento ¿Si? Estás nervioso por lo que dije y…

-Yo no estoy nervioso.

-¿Y por qué hablas tanto si no? Escucha, nunca, NUNCA encontraré a alguien más, esto que siento ya lleva años queriendo salir, desde que cruzaste por primera vez esa puerta. Si crees que me podría encontrar a alguien mejor es porque no te has mirado en un espejo, es porque no te escuchas a ti mismo cuando hablas, es porque no aprecias tu cerebro, pero sobretodo es porque no te ves como yo te veo. Intenté ser tu amigo por estos tres años, para que pudieses conocerme bien y yo a ti, y lo que encontraba día tras días me gustaba me gustaba cada vez más y más. Si crees que no eres guapo, bueno, pues déjame demostrarte que estás equivocado.

-¿Y si un día te despiertas y te das cuenta que te aburriste de mí? ¿Qué pasará?

-Eso es imposible. Probablemente sería al revés y tú te aburras de mí, pero yo me encargaré de conquistarte todos los días, lo juro.

-¿Y si se enteran en la unidad? ¿Y si nos despiden o nos hacen elegir entre el trabajo o nosotros? ¿Y si nos miran mal? ¿Y si…?

-Spencer, cálmate. Si se enteran, me sentiré orgulloso de elegirte a ti por sobre cualquier cosa. Si nos miran mal, pues que se jodan… Spencer, somos jóvenes, aprovechemos de ser felices ahora y no arrepentimos en veinte años más.

-¿Tú crees que en veinte años más aún me vas a querer como dices hacerlo ahora?

-Lo haré hasta el día que me muera, porque tu eres mi otra mitad.

-Que cursi y seguro hablas.

-Spencer, solo dime si quieres estar conmigo o no, yo ya te expuse todo lo que siento y pienso. Si dices que no lo entenderé y seguiré siendo tu amigo y tu seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, no te guardaré rencor, incluso seguiré intentándolo hasta enamorarte. Y si dices que…

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Derek. Sí quiero estar contigo.

-¿Seguro? ¿No es porque te cansé?

-No, Derek, no es por eso. Intentémoslo, en serio.

-Oh, Spencer.

Derek quiso resistir, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo evitar besarlo ahí, en medio de la vacía sala de conferencias, sin importarle que cualquiera pudiese entrar y verlos, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, porque él provocaba que fuese valiente, arriesgado y estúpidamente temerario.

-Wow, al fin están juntos.

-¡Es tan lindo verlos así!

-J.J. me debes diez dólares.

-Lo sé, Hotch. Lo sé.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Estaban espiando?

-Claro que no, Morgan. De hecho ni siquiera estamos aquí.

En medio de estruendosas risas por el comentario de la morena, los cuatro miembros restantes el equipo se retiraron, dejando a un moreno contrariado y a un rubio sonrojado.


End file.
